Memory
by Bishie Lovers 'R' Us
Summary: Every year when a cat goes to the Heavy Side Lair he or she gets reborn. Well guess what? Grizabella's back and as beautiful as ever, at least Mistofellees thinks so. MistoGriz
1. Default Chapter

El Squeeko: Hello everyone. This is a story that has been on my mind for quite a while after seeing a japense drawing of a anime young Grizabella. If you want to see the picture, please send me an email and i'll give you the address.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except angry emails from Tea lovers after I killed her off in a story.  
  
Chibi Plushie Tony Hawk: -eating pancakes with G.I.R.-  
  
El Squeeko: Tony! Say your line!  
  
G.I.R.: Let's ride the piggy!! Weeehheeehhheee!  
  
El Squeeko: --; Good enough I guess..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mistofellees walked through the large doors into the air conditioned lobby of the city music hall, Victoria trailing behind him, smiling and clinging to his arm happily "Wait until you hear her Misto! She's wonderful!"  
  
Misto glanced at Victoria smiling "I can't wait." The siblings slipped into their 3rd row seats just as the lights dimmed.  
  
A slim, graceful figure made her way onto the stage, a single spotlight shining down on her, her silver/grey hair and silky black dress shimmering in the light as the music started up. 

"Memory - all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again"

Victora tapped her brothers arm "You see? I told you she was a good singer!" Mistofellees sat stunned, watching the yound queen sing. The hair, the voice, the way she moved, she was just like a youthful version of Grizabella who had gone to the Heavy Side Layer last year.  
  
Wild applause broke Misto out of his thoughts as he was pulled up by Victoria and led backstage after everyone had left. "Come on Misto! I want to introduce you!"  
  
They soon came to a door that read 'Dressing Room' on it and knocked. "Come in" came a soft voice from inside.  
  
Victoria opened the door and steped in letting go of Misto's arm to run over and hug the young queen who had risen from her chair the moment they had entered the room "Griz!"  
  
"Vici!" the grey queen exclaimed. "How great it is to see you again!" she blinked, pulling away from the white queen and looking to Mistoffellees "Oh. And who is this?" she asked warmly.  
  
Victoria smiled "This is my brother Mistoffellees. Misto, meet Grizabella."   
  
Mistofellees bowed gracefully, then straightened, smiling at Grizabella "It's a pleasure to meet you." Grizabella blushed slightly " It's a pleasure to meet you as well Misto. Any friend of Vici's is a friend of mine."  
  
Victoria smiled "You know Griz, you should go back to the Junkyard with us. You can meet the others and you can stay with Misto and me at our house. Papa won't mind."  
  
"That's very kind of you Vici. I'd love to meet the others, especially your father. Bustopher Jones is very well known among the performing cats. And i'd love to stay with you 3, that is, if your brother doesn't mind.."  
  
Mistofellees shook his head "No. Of ocurse not, i'd love to have you stay with us." Victoria clapped "Then it's settled!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Memory CHapter 2

El Squeeko: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Memory! So far everythings going great for the cats! But with the Jellicle Ball just around the corner, will love sprout?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mistofellees walked through the Junkyard until he found his favorite spot, the pipe near the front. He sat on the pipe, watching the other cats going about their business. Victoria had taken Grizabella to meet the other queens and wouldn't be back for awhile because they were going to go vist a ssick cat or two with Jennyanydots.  
  
Misto yawned and let his eyes drift shut as he drifted into a light cat nap. A sharp shake a few moments later made him awaken again as he frowned at whoever had waken him. "Hey Misto!" Mistofellees growned mentaly as he registered the voice, Rum Tum Tugger, the junkyard playboy.  
  
"What is it Tugger?" Misto asked as he closed his eyes again.   
  
"Who's the cutie who was walking off with your sister and the other queens?"  
  
"That was Grizabella, Tugger."  
  
"WHAT?! That old lady is now a sexy queen?!"  
  
"Yep. She got reborn. Just like all the other cats that went to the Heavy Side Layer."  
  
"So Misto..if you're not going to ask her to the ball, mind if I do?"  
  
Misto opened an eye to look at him "Do what?"  
  
Tugger grinned "Ask her to the dance. A pretty queen like that can't go by herself ya know. So mind if I ask her?"  
  
"Yes. In fact I do."  
  
"Aww..is the little kitty jealous?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes he is"  
  
"No he's not!"  
  
"Yes he is!"  
  
"No he's not!"  
  
Tugger poked Misto in the shoulder "Admit it."  
  
Misto zapped Tugger with a bit of electricity "No"  
  
Tugger jumped "Ow! That was uncalled for!"

Misto smirked and Tugger got up "Well if you don't ask her soon, I will."

Misto shrugged Tugger off and closed his eyes once again, hoping not to be disturbed from his sleep once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for Chapter 3!


End file.
